Hawksong High
by Rhain
Summary: Hawksong What do you get when you throw a bunch of the Hawksong characters into a normal high school? Come to Highwind High and find out! ZxD RxE with some ZxA. Yes, this IS a serious fic.


**Hawksong High!**

[Hawksong What do you get when you throw a bunch of the Hawksong characters into a normal high school? Come to Highwind High and find out! ZxD RxE with some ZxA Yes, this IS a serious fic.

This story is basically Hawksong in High School... but cooler. :P I'll try hard to keep everyone in character, but it's been a while since I read the book, but I read it ten times... it's my favorite and I owe it to the lovely Danica, and the sexy Zane to keep everyone in character. This story is pretty loose right now, I don't know where I'm going, so any ideas are appreciated! Oh, and one more thing, this will have absolutely no plot elements from any of the Hawksong squeals... why? Because, frankly they were kind of lame, I mean come on, in Falcondance Zane and Danica were like... 40! Ack! And I must give you one more fact: Everyone is human.

And one more thing, poor Hawksong has like no fanfics... I feel so bad for it... not even it's own category... and I've noticed something about all anime and video games, in their category there is ALWAYS a high school fic... I felt bad that Hawksong didn't have one. So yeah, here it is. And the last thing I must tell you Principal Highwind (the reader of our prolog) is not a big character, don't worry.

Stupid Disclaimer: I do not own Hawksong and any of its characters. Nor do I own Cid Highwind whom I borrowed from Final Fantasy. But I do own the idea for this plot! So there!

Thus our story starts:

**Prologue**

_High School is possibly the most important part of the lives of all youngsters. Yes, I remember my high school days fondly... High School may not be wonderful for everyone, but it's really all what you make of it. Weather you are a rebel, or a prep, or whatever clique you fall into, it's all about making the best of things. Highwind High is my pride and joy, and all the students in it will grow up to be fine young people. Yes, Highwind High has wonderful school spirit, and lots of kind and friendly kids who society will accept with open arms. Welcome to Highwind High a place where the adventure of life begins._

**Cid Highwind**

Principal of Highwind High School

_How Danica Sees It:_

oO—A Happy Reunion—Oo

I flipped back my golden hair, and smiled proudly. Today was the first day at school and I had been working on choosing my outfit since the beginning of August. For, I have to look immaculate on the first day to set a good example for all my peers! Each and every one of whom looks up to me. Besides, this was one of our only free-dress days of the year. My first day outfit was as follows: white knee socks and brown high-heeled boots that went up to my mid calve with, wooden soles, a tan skirt with pockets and a simple brown leather belt, a collared tee-shit with thick, different sized stripes of burgundy, gold, and tan, with a white long sleeved shirt under it. My hair was wavy, golden and as usual I had woven golden feathers along with burgundy beads into it, but today I had added in a few silver feather just for a nice touch. Never did I wear much makeup over my clear skink, which still held it's perfect light tan, accumulated from numerous summer beach trips. The little that I did wear was golden eye-shadow—which brought out my, also gold, eyes—brown eye-liner, and lip gloss that smelled like strawberries.

Yes, I was confident that I looked presentable, for this occasion. I'm always so happy on the first day of school because it means I get see my friends every day, and simply because I just adore the school community. I was positive that absolutely nothing could ruin this day for me. Except for one thing...

A black Mercedes convertible pulled into the school parking lot, blasting what is perhaps my favorite song of all time... although were I to tell anyone that, I fear my music taste would loose all credibility with my friends.

_Bury it,_

_I won't let you bury It,_

_I won't let you smother it,_

_I won't let you murder it!_

_Our time is running out,_

_Our time is running out,_

_You can't push it underground,_

_You can't stop it screaming out!_

The speakers boasted the lyrics loudly into the parking lot. A flamboyant protest against the perfect clean pressed way of life that I strive to protect. They provided just enough noise pollution for a few girls in front of the double doors to being dancing. "Despicable," I murmured under my breath, while forcing down the impulse to sway my hips ever so slightly more. I must have looked goofy making a conscious effort to not walk in time with a tune.

Of course, I knew that the car was being driven by none other then Zane Cobriana. I wouldn't have had to look up to know it, but I couldn't resist, it's like an accident on the side of a highway: You can't help but stare.

"Highway Accident" was—not surprisingly—a fitting description for Zane; a reckless adrenaline rush that will enviably end in a disaster. Even more fittingly, were someone to point is analogy out to him, his predictable reaction would be 'at least I'd go out with a bang!' followed by one of those wickedly attractive smirks.

Zane's friends lived up to his reputation: In the shotgun was his girlfriend (Adelina), and in the back were his best friend (Ailbhe), his older sister (Irene), and her boyfriend (Galen), all talking and laughing loudly. They were and odd bunch, Zane and his sister both a jet-black hair and garnet eyes. Whilst Adelina and Ailbhe had naturally bleach-blond hair (which looked white!) with striking green eyes and tan skin, and Galen had died crimson hair, which was short and spiked and looked strange with his yellow eyes... Yes, in this place all sibling were practically identical, myself and my three siblings included.

Zane parked his car right in the middle of the lot but no one exited the car and the music was _still_ on. Watching him during this time provoked my hated further! How I'd love to stroll up to that car and tell him just what he is: obnoxious, and stupid, and—! I just don't see how anyone could get along with such a tyrant. But I must admit... He was very attractive, perfect pale skin and muscular it was no wonder all the girls adored him. I felt horrible that I found such a disgrace to the school to be attractive, so many students looked up to me I would never be caught dead even speaking with him, unless I had to. I wouldn't want to set a bad example...

"Dani!" The sudden call of my name from behind me infringed on my thoughts, surprising me. I swiveled around to see an ecstatic boy with tousled light brown hair waving at me.

Squinting for a moment in an attempt to figure see who it was, but when I recognized him I nearly dropped the notebooks that I was holding. "Rie!" I exclaimed and ran toward him. "Rie!" I called again.

He beamed at me, "Good to see you again Dani!" My childhood friend, Rie, had been on vacation in Spain with his family since mid July, I had missed him so much. Although in the absence of Rie, whom I went everywhere with, I had a lot more time to spend with my friends Eleanor, or Ella as we've been known to call her, and Erica. I really wasn't used to a lot of girl time, so I had a lot of fun, shopping and what not. In fact, Ella helped me choose my outfit for today!

I smiled at Rie, bursting with joy I stubbed forward to hug him, but suddenly something in me snapped and I forced myself to resist. My brother-like friend started down at me affectionately until an awkward silence incurred. Lasting until finally asked, "How was Spain?"

"It was wonderful, I wish you could have come with us, I have so much to tell you! We just got back yesterday, the flight back was pretty hellish," Rie began to go off on stories about how the flight had been delayed and then he and his family got bumped out of first class, and on and on! Meanwhile I stole a glance back at the black Mercedes. Zane and his girlfriend were making out in the car, for a moment my eyes froze on the couple, disgusted. On the first day of school? How could they!? During the very same moment that I was looking Zane's eyes locked with mine, I glared momentarily and then looked away.

"Well, lets go inside and see if we can't find Ella and Erica, that way you won't have to repeat all your stories three times! I'm sure they'll want to know too!" we laughed slightly and then pushed our may through the imposing doors, just as we had so many times before.

_Through Garnet Eyes:_

))—Another Outlook—((

"Come on you guys," I beckoned to my friends, "lets get inside. We don't want to sit in this damn car all day." This was possibly the only day of school that I enjoyed, well, besides the last day, of course. But the first day was always fun because I finally got to see those wonderful little preps again! Aggravating them can be so amusing! Not to mention the fact that I get to wear my own cloths. My god, free dress _is_ salvation. For today I had chosen dark jeans that were slightly faded, with a black long-sleeved button down shirt with white pin stripes. Multiple wristbands, chains and other little details imply a deep seeded violent nature, adorned my person. Accompanied by none other then my same old, ripped up, black and grey skateboard shoes. Oh yes, I look good. I smirked to myself slightly.

"Zane, why the hell would you want to go inside...? It's just the start to another stupid school year. Let's cut today—" Whenever someone suggested something that Adelina didn't want to do, she seemed to suddenly only think about one thing. Sex. With me, of course!

My sister glared at Adelina who hadn't even finished what she was saying. Irene knew where my dear blond would go with this. "Adelina, please don't speak of having sex with my little brother in front of me." Irene quipped, looking disgustedly at my beautiful girlfriend.

"But I didn't say anything!" She pouted staying in her seat as everyone else started to get out of the car.

"Didn't say anything _yet_." Ailbhe corrected her, swinging his legs over the side of the car to make a graceful jump out.

"Humph!" Adelina turned her nose up and folded her arms across her chest. Her folded arms raised her D-cup breasts a little, further enhancing her cleavage; I couldn't help but stare... What? I'm male, for the god's sakes! When Adelina noticed that I wasn't moving from my seat, she turned around to see why, and when she realized where I was looking the most adorable blush crossed her face. Her move had obviously been intention, but she was choosing to play innocent so that she could better get my attention. But it only last for a second, Adelina didn't like being adorable, her venomous green eyes flashed and she pounced on me... literally.

In a flustered voice my sister threatened us, "If you two aren't in the building in 10 minutes we're coming back out here to drag you in ourselves! Got it!?"

I started to answer Irene but when I opened my mouth Adelina's tongue went in... So I just settled for flashing Irene a thumbs up, and my exaggeratedly flustered sister stalked off Ailbhe and her boyfriend flanking her on either side. Maybe cutting school _isn't_ such a bad idea after all.

I opened my eyes for a moment and looked around, only devoting half of my attention to Adelina. _Shit!_ My eyes set on Danica Shardea, who was currently glowering at us... Why does _she_ have to be here? Her molten golden eyes penetrated into mine, as she glared disapprovingly at our ongoing public display of affection... The few seconds that our eyes were locked seemed like and eternity.

Finally she flipped her hair like the stuck up little prep she was. As if the flip of her hair is symbolic of flipping off whatever minor troubles mull around in that thoughtless head of hers, and went back to her conversation with... with... I can't tell who that is, nor do I care. Why am I not paying more attention to Adelina?

_The Maternal Outlook:_

..::—A Seething Sister—::..

How dare that little brother of mine! He's going to be late! I walked into the building and threw my backpack down in room 108, my new homeroom. Before turning on my heal and storming back out toward Zane's car, my short puffy, black, gothic lolita style dress getting whistles the whole way, which in turn provoked death-glares from Galen who was loyally following me.

On my way I passed Danica Shardea and her buddy Andreios, or "Rei" as she calls him. I scoured, I loath nicknames. What a stupid pair they were. One was too shy to make a move on shy to make a move on the other (even though it was painfully obvious), whilst the other was too oblivious to see the he like her! Such dismal little preps, always hitting on one of two extremes either overly shy about relationships or complete whores. Alas, most were the latter. They were truly pitiful. I sighed, trying to calm down. Normally I wasn't so crabby; Danica really was a sweet girl. But when I'm angry at my brother AND PMSing I tend to be a little disagreeable...

I shoved the double doors open. "Zane!" I bellowed into the parking lot. My brother visibly flinched; even from as far away as I was I could see his fear... The fact that my words had authority on that boy brought me some satisfaction; hardly anyone could impose authority on Zane...

He nearly tossed Adelina off of himself as I drew nearer. I slowed my paced until I had reached his car, and stood over him menacingly. Even Adelina showed was making a strong attempt not to show her fear crossing her arms and looking away to the side, a blatant refusal to make eye contact.

"I-it's only been three minutes." Normally my brother was the smooth type, all cocky and suave, but not around me. Not when I'm pissed.

"Little brother?" I closed my eyes in an attempt to stay calm.

"Yes, Irene?" He gulped.

Breath in... breath out... go to my happy place... count to ten... 1... 2... 3... I open one eye to peak at what the world has been up too for the three seconds that it has spent without me so far. The first thing I see is Adelina's ridiculous cleavage...

Now tell me, who could ask an older sister to look at that? Who?

She crossed the line when she muttered some lame comment about me being a dragon lady not quite under her breath.

Commence explosion...

"DON'T _YOU_ FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME, YOU WHITE TRASH!" I yell at her before turning my full attention onto my brother, "NOW GET IN THAT GODS DAMNED BUILDING AND GET TO CLASS! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING GRADES UP YOUR GONNA BE A FUCKING FAILURE! YOU'LL NEVER GET A FUCKING JOB, AND MOM AND DAD AREN'T GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR YOU YOUR WHOLE DAMNED LIFE! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU EVEN HAVE THAT FANCY FUCKING CAR! I SWEAR TO THE GODS, YOU'RE WORSE THEN THOSE DAMNED AIRHEAD PREPPIES! NOW GET IN THAT BUILDING AND LEAVE THAT STUPID FUCKING EGO AND ATTITUDE PROBLEM HERE!" I raged, still seething, Zane had almost failed almost all his classes last year, if I hadn't helped him study for exams they would have held him back. It's not that he's stupid, quite to the contrary he's extremely intelligent... he's just a slacker. Sometimes I get so worried about him, I only rage because I love him... And I'm no fan of Adelina; she only encourages his behavior.

My little brother's eyes resembled a frightened doe for a moment, though it didn't take him long to regain his cool, he nodded sharply and without a word to anyone, fluidly wove into a crowd of students and flocked into the building.

I sighed and shook my head, turning to Galen, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

Galen smiled at me sympathetically, and slid his arm around my waist. As we began to strode toward school he seemed deeply immersed in thought, then finally answered me "Keep pushing him with his school work. He's not a bad kid or anything, the only thing that he's doing wrong is not paying attention to his work. There's nothing wrong with being a rebel." He took a step back from me and motioned to my outfit. "I mean, look at us. We're a couple of miss-fits too."

"Miss-fits with a good GPA..." I added in a grudging murmer.

"Yeah, but you get my point. Look, it's just Adelina's influence, and he won't be dating her forever." Galen pointed out quietly.

"I suppose you're right... he's an attractive kid, he'll move on to some other girl eventually." I sighed and offered my hopeful-looking Galen a half smile.

"That's the spirit!" He cheered, and I had to laugh.

"Thank you, Galen." I looked at the floor and smiled widely. My thanks came with the utmost honesty.

"Anytime, girl." He gave me a quick tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before waving me off and splitting away toward the direction of his new homeroom.

End Chapter o1

A/N: Well what did you think, my original intention had been for this NOT to be a serious fanfic, but whatever, I like where this seems to be going. I have a plan developing in my head. Oh, is it just me, or did anyone else notice how little some of the characters in Hawksong were developed? They had no personalities... well, besides Zane and Danica. Rie wasn't that bad... but seriously, they didn't even begin to scratch the surface with most characters. I mean, with Adelina we only saw her when she was pissed so who knows what she was really like, and Ailbhe was always being all serious about his job so we never saw the real him, same with Irene. And did Galen even have any lines? Fortunately that means more freedom for me when I write, so I don't really care. :P Please review I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts.

[EDIT: 07.08.07 I fixed/added a bunch of stuff... although I'm sure my grammar is still horrible. Lyrics copyright to Muse from their song "Time Is Running Out." Chapter 2—and I mean this in all honesty—WILL be up soon. If it's not up in a week at most, you can all come and shoot me. Rhain

P.S. THANK YOU ALL REVIEWS!!!!!! I love ALL of you!!!! Thank you soooo much!!!!


End file.
